


Measure of a Man

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: Yuri finds that he's had a growth spurt of 7 cm (3 inches) and worries a little.  Nikolai tells him that he shouldn't worry.





	Measure of a Man

"Ever since I've been making piroshkis with that pork, egg and rice combination, it's become so popular that it's only second to my regular piroshkis," said Nikolai as he came back home from closing the bakery for the day. "If there's anything else you find tasty, maybe I should make a piroshki of that."

"Katsudon is the only one so far that's really made an impression on me. Grandpa, could you do me a favor?" said Yuri.

"Of course."

"Could you measure me?"

"You mean how tall you are?" said Nikolai. "Stand against the door. Don't slouch or stretch."

Nikolai took a ruler and a soft leaded pencil and made marks. "OK, step aside so I can measure." He got a tape measure and said, "You're one hundred seventy centimeters. You've gained seven centimeters!" He turned to see his grandson scowl. "You don't look happy."

"The taller I get, the heavier I get. Also it's harder to do some of the moves that require flexibility." It was almost a given that he'd be even taller than Yuuri the next time they skated against each other. He was already taller than Otabek by a few centimeters. He wondered briefly how Otabek would feel about that.

"I suppose you'll have to change styles," said Nikolai. "I'm sure they can figure something out. But I thought you wanted to get away from your current image, have a more mature following." Nikolai knew about the many, many, oh so many young fan girls.

"I don't mind that change so much. It's just that if I keep growing, I'm afraid it's going to make me feel unbalanced." 

"I must confess that it is really all my fault."

Yuri frowned. "What?"

"I should have married a much shorter woman," said Nikolai. He pulled a photo album from the shelf and showed Yuri a picture of himself being decades younger standing next to a beautiful, blond, green eyed woman who was taller than him. "Your mom takes after her and it looks like she's passed her height genes onto you."

"I know you can't stop me from getting taller."

The man put down the photo album and took off his cap, bent his head to show his pate, and said, "I also couldn't keep this from going gray." 

"Grandpa, be serious."

Nikolai put his hat back on his head. "Time passes. None of us can stop it from changing us whether it's for better or for worse."

"What did grandma think about being taller than you?"

Nikolai smiled. "An oligarch was also after her hand. He had a big car and an even bigger house but he insisted she wear flat shoes and keep her hair down so she wouldn't make him feel small. All I had was a tray of piroshkis and a Christmas gift of high fashion high heels I managed to buy from a friend who could get his hands on those type of things. You know how that story ends."

Nikolai sighed and said, "You face each challenge as best you can. You're young, healthy and right now, you have a whole world of choices and the resources to pursue them. May you grow as old as I am now then older."

Yuri was about to say something except his stomach growled.

Nikolai laughed. "I should stop talking and starting cooking. How does stuffed cabbage sound?" he said.

"Great!"

The End

**Author's Note:**

> While it's not canon that Nikolai has a bakery, it would make sense if he did. 
> 
> Almost every other country uses the metric system. US is basically the only big country that still does the feet & inches thing.


End file.
